Fair Blue Eyes
by Delilah Jane
Summary: Shika's a SingerSong writer, and Ino's a model in the city of Konoha. Unfortunately Ino's dating the popular rockstar Sasuke. But when one of Shika's songs about Ino makes it big, every thing becomes chaos. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the song Blue Eyes by the Carry Brothers, or the song Fair by Remy Zero.

* * *

The streets in the city of Konoha were covered in cars. Nara Shikamaru had finally gotten out of his bed that morning and walked to starbucks. He got his normal black coffee, one packet of sugar and headed to his studio to work on a few songs. He had barely gotten out of the coffee shop before the excited yell caught him by surprise.

"Shika!" A blonde girl ran towards him holding on to her sundress so she didn't pull a Marilyn Monroe.

"Hey Ino," Shika said, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You bum did you just get out of bed?" Ino laughed when Shika nodded. She knew him too well. "I haven't seen you in, like, EVER!" Shika couldn't help but laugh. He found it funny when Ino pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah," he agreed."So how's the modeling going?" He had been friends with the 19 year-old girl since they were in fifth grade.

"I'm having so much fun! I love it! I hear you've been writing songs. Have you gotten any gigs yet?"

"Actually, yeah. I've been trying to get in touch with you to invite you. Here." He had pulled a small flyer from his pocket. "It's tomorrow night. Sorry it's such short notice, but I really want you to come."

Ino frowned. "Oh. Shika, I'm so sorry. Sausuke and I already have dinner reservations tomorrow."

"Whatever. I gotta get to the studio. I'll see you later." The boy leaned down and hugged Ino, then walked off.

Behind him he heard Ino yell, "See ya, Shika-kun!"

"Hey! Kiba! Where should I set up?" Shika yelled into the kitchen of the dinnerclub.

"On the stage dumb ass!" the cook yelled back. Shika flipped Kiba off and carried his guitar and amp to the stage on the far wall of the club. He pulled his acoustic-electric guitar from it's black canvas case and strummed a few chords. He was tuning as a few familiar faces walked into the club.

"WHOA!" one of the girls yelled. "God! this is KIBA's club?"

"We don't open for another hour, Sakura!" Kiba yelled from the kitchen.

"Too bad! I'm here for footage of our star!"

Shika looked up from his guitar. "Sorry Sakura. Sasuke isn't here," he joked.

"I'm talking about you stupid! Naruto! Set up the camera." It was going to be a long night.

"So Ino-pig. You were too busy with your rockstar boyfriend to come to Shikamaru's gig lastnight?" Sakura asked her roommate.

"Stop it Sakura. You make me sound like a bad person." Ino and Sakura's apartment was very large and open. A bright pink futon sat infront of a large plasma TV in the main room.

"Look Ino! My segment's coming on!"Sakura squeeled. The daily girltime was always started with Sakura's entertainment segment.

"I'm here at the first big gig of up and coming artist Nara Shikamaru." TV sakura said. "we have exclusive footage of one of his newest works." The TV cut to Shikamaru onstage.

"This is for someone who couldn't be here tonight." He said into the microphone. He started to play his guitar.

"_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean_

_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the only one_

_All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you…_" The show cut back to TV Sakura

"This is Haruno Sakura, Your entertainment specialist. Over and out!"

Ino was shocked.

"Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura said poking her. "Ya know he was better live."

"Better? Saku-chan! He was amazing on TV! How could he have been better?"

"You're missing the obviousness Ino! That song was about you."

"No. He probably wrote it about someone else." Ino was trying to convince herself that Shikamaru didn't like her. It wasn't working.

"He KNEW you couldn't come. He was really put out last night. Not even Chouji, his best friend, could get him out of his funk."

"I'm dating Sasuke. Shika wouldn't write a song about me."

"Dare I quote the song? Blue eyes - You're the secret I keep. Then there's that line: You don't know the greatness you are." The phone started to ring. Sakura ran over and answered it."Oh! Hey Tenten, Hey Hinata! Yeah. Here I'll put you on speakerphone! Okay!" Sakura hit the button on the phone and the room was filled with Tenten's voice.

"Blue eyes! You're all that I need!" Tenten was laughing as she sang.

"Don't you have a job or something?" Ino asked.

"It's saturday. I'm off," Tenten replied.

"Ya know it was really sweet of him to write that for you, Ino-chan," Hinata's small voice stated.

"IT WASN'T FOR ME!" Ino yelled.

"YES IT WAS!" the other three girls yelled back.

"CRAP!" Ino yelled."I have a modeling shoot! BYE!" Ino ran out the door. She ran to her car and started it up. She drove all the way across town before she stopped. She had lied about the shoot, but she had to get away from the other girls. She parked her car in a resturant parking lot, and flipped on the car's radio.

"And now our number one hit for today...BLUE EYES By Nara Shikam-" Ino shut off her radio. Her phone started ringing. Ino smiled. Her ringtone was one of Sasuke's songs. She checked the caller-ID before answering.

"Hello?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Hey Ino. It's Shika."

"Oh. Um. Hi."

"It's no doubt you've heard the song."

"Um. Yeah. Sakura's convinced it's about me."

"I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but it is about you. I've had a crush on you since 8th grade, and..." Ino heard him sigh."I told Sakura not to play that clip. I wanted to play the song for you in private."

"I'm dating Sasuke." she said.

"He's all you really care about! There's more to life than Sasuke!"

"You're just jealous because I'm in love with Sasuke-kun!" Ino was lying. She was never in love with Sasuke.

"Maybe I am." and with that he hung up. Ino started to cry. She threw her cellphone at the floor of her car and started home.

It had been a week since his fight with Ino and he still refused to talk to anyone. Every morning he'd wake up early and make his own coffee. Then he'd drive to his studio and lock the door so no one could enter. His songs had become depressing and tragic. He didn't sleep and he barely ate.He'd given Sakura his newest song by dropping it in her mailbox. It wasn't the fact that he had a fight with Ino that bothered him, it wasn't the first time that had happened. It was the fact that she had said she was in love with Sasuke. Shikamaru laid on the futon in his studio and listened as his song came on the radio.

"_Hey, are you lonely?  
Has summer gone so slowly?  
We found the ground  
And that damage was done  
It's cold as you fade into the sun  
Where'd you go? To me?_

_But you're alive!  
Well, it's only  
Fallen frames, they told me  
You stand out, it's so loud  
And so what if it is?  
It's cold as you face into the wind  
Where'd it go to? tonight the sun shall see its light_

_So what if you catch me,  
Where would we land?  
In somebody's life  
For taking his hands  
Sing to me hope as she's  
Thrown on the sand  
All of your work  
Is rated again  
Where to go ?_

_And you were somehow the rain this thing could allow  
But it's all wrong  
You're so strong  
And this life and work  
And choice took far too long  
Where'd it go? tonight the sun shall see its light_

_So what if you catch me,  
Where would we land?  
In somebody's life  
For taking his hands  
Sing to me hope as she's  
Thrown on the sand  
All of our work  
Is rated again_

_When I was sure you'd follow through  
My world was turned to blue so thin  
When you'd hide your songs would die  
So I'd hide yours with mine  
And all my words were bound to fail  
I know you won't fail  
See, I can tell_" The song was very calming for Shika. A knock came at his door. He hoped it was Chouji because he needed to talk to him. He glanced through the looking hole only to see the person he least wanted to see. Ino. He heard her knock again.

"Shika. I know you're in there. The door's locked and I can hear your radio." Shika put the chain on his studio door then opened it as far as it would go.

"What?" he said, leaning against the door frame.  
"Shika, you look terrible." She reached out and stroaked his cheek. "Can I come in?" she asked. He nodded, then closed the door, undid the chain, and let her in.

"You got your hair cut." Shika said nonchalantly.

"The funny thing is Sasuke didn't notice." Ino laughed as she ran her fingers through her chin-length hair. Shika just turned away from her. Ino sighed, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here. I broke up with Sausuke. He only cares about himself." Shika didn't respond. "I want to apologize. I lied to you. I said I loved Sasuke, but I don't. I didn't realize until recently, but I love you." Shika had turned towards her now. He walked briskly over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She returned his embrace then pushed him away."You still look terrible"

"I haven't been able to sleep," he said, collapsing on his futon. Ino sat on the edge of the futon and pulled his ponytail out. She found a blanket and threw it over him.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

So? What do you think? I accept flames, but they have to be flames with substance. 


End file.
